Mutants By Blood
by fanfic45
Summary: "Its a curse!" "Its a gift! Trust me! I own a place. A school, for people like us.." Darcy raised her eyebrow. "I want you to come to the school. We can help you, live an almost normal life.". Darcy's a mutant, Charles brings her to the school. What mores to say. DarcyxLogan eventually. Ignores the last two xmen movies. Appearances from SHIELD. Jane, some Thor and Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Darcys a mutant, don't like it, don't read it.

•

•

Sucking in a deep breath a thirteen year old Darcy sat quietly near the edge of the lake. The sun was setting, leaving the sky an orange colour.

She didn't have any doubt her parents were throwing some party, due to her missing.

Freak, gross, a mutant, sick. The list of names could go on.

Mutant by blood.

Sighing she pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt safe, she didn't know why but she just did. Zoning out she pictured a life without her mutant ability.

Her family, a loving family. Her brother would teach her how to fight, (even though she already knew how), her father would warn her about boys and her mother would take her shopping, do her hair and make up.. But in reality she was a disgrace to them.

"isn't it a little dangerous for you to be out this late?" a mans voice said from behind her, normally she would run from strangers, but his voice made her stay. It was a warm, open voice. She didn't flinch when he came up next to her but she did tense up.

Scoffing she turned to look at him "Seven times I've heard that this week.. And its only Thursday." she noticed the man was in a wheelchair but was smart enough not to mention it.

"People worry." he shrugged.

"If they knew what I was the wouldn't!" she said with as much venom as she could, taking in a shaky breath.

"if they knew what you were.." he mumbled softly.

Silence drew over them and she shifted in the floor.

"Who are you?"

"My names Charles.. But where I come from people call me Professor Xa.."

"You're Professor Xavier." Darcy nodded cutting him off " I know who you are. I've heard of you. Thought I recognised you."

The man 'Charles' blinked slightly shocked before his lips twitched "Smart. You knew I would come?"

Shaking her head Darcy stood up "actually I didn't.. I just read about you somewhere.. You're a telepathic, yes?"

'Yes.' He replied using his powers.

Grinning slightly Darcy walked to the edge of the water.

"You know what I do?"

Nodding he smiled softly even though she couldn't see him "Yes, but maybe you could show me."

Humming slightly she looked around.

"Use the grass.." Charles suggested.

"Right.. The grass." Darcy mumbled, she took a deep breath and stared at the grass. A red lightly fluttered in her eyes as the grass sparked up before turning into beautiful flames.

Smirking Charles watch the flames before turning to Darcy.

"Gift or curse?" he asked her slowly.

"Curse.." she whispered turning to face him.

"Its a gift my dear child." Charles chuckled looking at the flames and noticed them start to spread.

"The flames!" he quickly said.

"shoot!" she snapped turning back to look at them, Charles noticed her eyes went a ice blue colour before the flames froze over.

"Sorry.. I..uh.."

"Mixed gifts.." he mused.

"Its a curse!"

"Its a gift! Trust me! I own a place. A school, for people like us.."

Darcy raised her eyebrow.

"I want you to come to the school. We can help you, live an almost normal life."

Darcy looked at the frozen grass.

"I don't normally don't go back to school with strangers.." she joked "but since I've go nowhere else to go.. I guess I'll come." she sighed.

Smirking he nodded "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I noticed a few spelling mistakes for the last chapter and I'm sorry.

•

•

It had been a couple of weeks since Charles had brang Darcy back to the school. He wanted to show her, her powers weren't a curse and that they were a gift.

But she avoided talking to him about them. She avoided telling anyone what she did and using her powers.

Truth be told he was worried. He understood that most mutants wouldn't use their powers but he always had a way of getting them to, but she always found a way to avoid it.

She was a smart intelligent girl. Quick but quiet. Sly and snarky.

She was fitting in well at the school, many children tried to ask about her powers but she always found a way to avoid the questions. He also noticed who she was hanging around with.

•

•

Darcy was sat in the middle of the field reading. It had become her little daily tradition. During her spare time she would come out alone and read. Or at least she would usually be alone.

So when four kid approached her she sighed and grumbled curse's under her breath.

Two boy and two girls.

They each looked two or three years older than her.

"What do you do?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Darcy asked trying to be polite.

"Scott be nice." a small ginger girl said for beside him.

"I asked what do you do.. 'little bird' " he said looking down at her book, the title of said book was 'Little Bird'.

Humming slightly at his comment she looked him up and down "well that's none of your business.. Specs!"

The tall blond next to him grinned "I like her!"

Darcy raised her eyebrow as all four of them sat down near her.

"What do you want?" she asked shifting away from them.

"We heard you will be joining our program. So we want to get to know you... I'm Storm." the girl smiled softly.

"Darcy." Darcy looked at the other three.

"Scott, Brad and Jean." Storm said pointing to the person the name matched.

"Sup'?" Darcy said awkwardly.

"Answer my question Little Bird." Scott said eyeing her.

"I don't have to do what you tell me. Cyclops!" Darcy smirked.

"Ha! Cyclops! I like it!" Brad laughed and the other two girls giggled.

Grinning Scott stuck his hand out "The names Scott or as of now 'Cyclops' and You're Darcy also as of now known as 'Little Bird'"

Laughing Darcy shook his hand.

"so.. Little Bird.." Brad said awkwardly.

"..Brad!" Darcy said after a second of trying to remember his name "So what program!?"

"Basically we are being trained to become bad ass and kick some butt when the time comes!" Jean smiled.

"Just you four?" Darcy raised her eyebrow.

"Five! Use four and you!" Storm corrected.

" Can you answer my question!" Scott whined.

Darcy shook her head "No can do."

"I shoot lasers out my eyes, hence the glasses, Jean can make anything float, Storm can control the weather and Brad here and can mess with your mind and make you think somethings happening when its not." Scott quickly said "So what do you do?"

"She's multi gifted!" Brad added.

"I don't use my 'gift' and I don't intend on telling you." Darcy stood up "I'll see you guys later."

Once Darcy walked away Storm sighed and glared at Scott.

Shrugging Scott put his arm around Jean.

"I like her! Don't scare her off!" Storm snapped.

"hey, I like her! I want her to stay!" Scott said defensively.

"Just be nice to her!" Brad warned. Strangely Brad felt rather protective of her. He didn't know if it was because she was young or if it was because he saw his little sister in her.

•

•

"Yo, Professor X!" Darcy announced her self walking into his office.

"evening Darcy." he smiled and gestured for her to sit.

"So I met the 'gang'" she said widening her eyes for effect.

Chuckling he nodded "They like you."

"How do you.. In fact never mind." Darcy shook her head.

"What program?" Darcy titled her head, which the Professor recognised her doing in lessons when she was curious.

"The five of you will get seperate lessons with me on how to control your powers.." he sighed as she tensed up "But you will also be taught how to fight. A few Agents form 'S.H.I.E.L.D' come in and train you."

"Why?" Darcy raised her eyebrow.

"For safety." he shrugged and Darcy knew he was hiding something, but she also didn't actually care.

"awesome.." Darcy stood up to leave and headed for the door.

"Wait.. When was the last time you usen your powers?" he asked curiously.

"The first time we met." Darcy muttered without turning around and left.

Charles smirked. She was going to be hard work. She was afraid of her powers and she thought of them as a curse. He was going to fix this, whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott wandered the corridors of the mansion before stopping outside of Darcys bedroom door.

"Lewis, you ready?" he knocked gently on her door.

Stepping back as the door opened Darcy glared at him.

"Leather? Why leather?"

Scott smirked "Its not leather is spandix"

"Let's just get training over with.. Its starting to chafes!" she moaned.

Wincing Scott sighed "T.M.I lil'D!"

Smirking Darcy stepped out of her room closing the door behind her "Lead the way Cyclops."

"Can't believe that name stuck.." he grumbled starting to walk down the hall.

•

•

Darcy could say she was impressed with the training room. It was large. Had weights, punching bags, mats, tread mills and a lot of other equipment that looked expensive. She knew this wasn't the main training room, there was some high tech room for when the Professor thought they were ready for battle training.

"What's with all the men in black?" Darcy whispered to Storm.

"Their S.H.I.E.L.D. Big scary men in black."

"They don't look so scary!"

"wait till one of them is wiping the floor with you!" Brad pipped up.

"Alright, let's get started... Miss Lewis?" a man walked up to the fiver of them all lined up.

"Yes?" Darcy smiled innocently.

"I'm Agent Coulson. With S.H.I.E.L.D. Can you fight?"

Darcys eyes widened, slightly taken back by the question "Uh.. A little.. Maybe.."

"Get to the mat!" he said and gestured for one of the other Agent around the room to join her.

Darcy eyed the man slowly, he was well built, quiet young.

"Take her down." Coulson said stepping to the side to watch.

"Take me what..?" Darcy squeaked as the Agent tripped her backwards and landing flat on her back.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

"Get up and go again. This time fight back." Coulson said, straight faced.

As the Agent tried to use the same technique again Darcy jumped back before he could trip her.

"Ha!" she stuck her tongue out at him. The Agent rolled his eyes and struck her shoulder and she stumbled back tripping on her feet.

"Ha!" he smirked.

Darcy stayed down laying on her back "I don't like this game!" she whined.

"Its not a game. Summers and Grey, your go." he nodded towards the two as the Agent pulled Darcy up off the floor and away from the mat.

Darcy watched in complete shock as the two fought together, throwing punches and kicks. Landing with skill and getting back up with in the second.

Darcy huffed as Agent Coulson came and stood in front of her.

"Ms. Lewis, you will for now on be training with Agent Barton and eventually you will train with the team."

"The team?" Darcy raised her eyebrow.

"Summers, Grey, Storm and Lee."

"Brad Lee I love that name.." Darcy laughed under her breath.

"Starting now!" he turned to the Agent that she was just with "You take the left side of the hall. I'll use the right."

"Yes, Sir." the Agent nodded before gesturing for Darcy to follow him.

Slowly Darcy followed the Agent, maybe she could mess with him a little.. At least once she got some training down.

•

•

Brad jogged over to Darcy, who was laying the in middle of the field.

"Hey." he greeted placing a bag of ice on her ribs.

Wincing Darcy tried to sit up. "Thanks.."

"no problem." he smirked.

"Its not always like that is it?" she pouted.

"Eventually you get use to the bruising and bleeding.. You learn to fight back and get hurt less."

"I hate learning.." Darcy grumbled.

Chuckling he layed down near her on the grass.

"I can see a pig!" he grinned after a few minutes of silence.

Darcy snorted " Where?"

"Up there.." Brad pointed up to the sky.

"I can't see one!" she squinted.

"Look harder!"

"Ohh.. Yeah, I still don't see it.."

Rolling his eyes Brad turned to look at Darcy "It does get easier.. But then they start bringing your powers into it.. It becomes more dangerous.."

Sighing Darcy slowly stood up "Great.. I'm going to take a nice cold shower.. Possibly a nap and I'll see ya a dinner?".

Nodding Brad smiled "Alright.. I'm just going to stay here for a while. See you at dinner."

Darcy gave him a wave and slowly made her way back inside.

•

•

Scott, Jean, Darcy, Brad, Storm and the professor all sat together around the TV. Another 'against mutant' groups were on the news. Apparently they were planning something. Something big.

'We can protect you from them Mutants!' The man on the TV who went by the name of James Wayne hissed with as much venom.

'Mutants are like vermin, you give us the chance and we can exterminate them!' The small man near him said.

Scott clenched his fist "We're not vermin!"

The Professor sat quietly, not moving and focusing on the TV.

"Clam down!" Storm said smoothly.

"Professor what's going to happen?" Jean asked.

"Professor?" Darcy repeated when he didn't answer.

"We get you more training.. Excuse me I need to make a phone call."

"More training?" Darcy groaned.

"Hey! You got Agent Barton and he's pretty hot!" Jean smirked.

"Hey!" Scott protested.

Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter before once again heading back to the training room.

•

A/N: okay, I'm not too happy with this chapter but its okay. Thanks for the reviews. SO SORRY FOR SPELLING. Please reviews. If you want to say something back please PM me it instead. Thank you :)


End file.
